This invention relates to two-wheeled motorcycles of the type including a power unit, a rear fork and a rear shock absorber and is intended to improve the manufacture of such motorcycles by assembling such vehicle components into a unitary structure to be assembled with the vehicle frame.
In conventional two-wheeled motorcycles, it has been general practice to assemble the vehicle by fitting components such as a front fork, a rear fork, a rear shock absorber and a power unit to the vehicle frame in succession. In such process, however, more than one assembly step cannot be completed at one time and any possible reduction in the total time required for the assembly operation must be very limited.